Ice Ring
Ice Ring , also known as NulFrost Ring, Frost Ring, and White Ring, is a recurring accessory in the series. It most commonly absorbs or nullifies the Ice element to the user. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Ice Ring is an accessory that nullifies Ice-elemental damage. It can be bought for 8,000 gil at Mideel or dropped from Chekhov. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Ice Ring is an accessory that provides +10% Max MP, +5 Attack, +5 Magic, and adds the Ice element to attacks and skills. When three are used in Materia Fusion, they give Attack +1. It can be bought from the Sector 7 Shop for 3,000 gil. Final Fantasy X NulFrost Ring is an armor for Yuna, obtained when the dominant ability on any ring is SOS NulFrost. Final Fantasy X-2 White Ring is an accessory that provides +4 Magic, allows the user to cast Blizzard, and halves damage from Ice-elemental attacks. In addition, when two are given to a creature, they can learn Ice Ward. It can be bought for 3,000 gil at Lake Macalania, found at Floating Ruins (chapter 1) and Cavern of the Stolen Fayth (chapter 3), dropped from Protean Gel, stolen from Amorphous Gel, by dispatching a level 2 Chocobo to Mt. Gagazet, or as a random prize for recalibrating the Thunder Plains tower. Final Fantasy XI Ice Ring is a ring that provides 2 DEF. On Icedays, it provides MP -15% and Elemental Magic Skill +15. It can be equipped by all jobs at level 65. It can be obtained from the "Trial by Ice" quest. Final Fantasy XIII Frost Ring is an accessory that grants a resistance to ice of 20-30%, depending on it's level, and upgrades to the Icicle Ring by using the Cobaltite item. A Frost Ring is received as the reward for completing the mission 11 - Pride Before a Fall. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Frost Ring is an accessory that gives the ability Resist Ice +33%, the synthesis ability Fire Damage, and has a Capacity of 55. It can be bought from Chocolina (Sunleth Waterscape -300 AF- onwards) for 1,000 gil, or found as a treasure in the Sunleth Waterscape. It sells for 500 gil. Delicate Frost Ring is an accessory that gives the ability Resist Ice +29%, the synthesis ability Fire Damage, and has a Capacity of 50. It can be bought from Chocolina (Archylte Steppe -??? AF- onwards) for 1,500 gil, Frost Ring x1, and Cie'th Tear x2. It sells for 750 gil. Durable Frost Ring is an accessory that gives the ability Resist Ice +39%, the synthesis ability Fire Damage, and has a Capacity of 60. It can be bought from Chocolina (Archylte Steppe ??? AF- onwards) for 500 gil, Frost Ring x1, and Enigmatic Fluid x2. It sells for 250 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics S Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFX Armor - Ring 2.png|Final Fantasy X. FFRK Ice Ring FFVII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Ice Ring.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Rings